31 Albert Square
History Mags Czajkowski makes an offer of around £90 grand for Number 31 in November 1987, with the intention of moving to Walford permanently and living there with Simon Wicks. The property was being sold by Newton & Ash Estate Agents. It was part of several storylines at the time exemplifying yuppies moving to Walford and displacing the original working class locals who could no longer afford the area they grew up in. In 1997, vicar Alex Healy lived in the house while he was working in the local church. After he left town for missionary work abroad, the house was bought by Phil Mitchell, who rented it out to Alex's father Jeff and sister Melanie Owen. The property then lay empty until Phil and Peggy Mitchell moved there from the Vic. The property was then inhabited by Phil, girlfriend Kate and sister Sam Mitchell. Phil's baby Louise and her nanny Joanne Ryan also share the Mitchell home. Peggy was so disgusted by Phil's decision to take Kate back, that she's decided to stay out in Rio with Grant. Sam Mitchell lived here with her husband Andy Hunter for a few months. She convinced him to buy the place to raise funds for Phil. When Andy discovered that Sam had been conned by Marcus Christie, he threw her out. When Andy died, Pat Evans was then surprised to find out that she'd been left the house in Andy's will. Billy Mitchell and his lady love Honey Edwards lived here as lodgers, but moved to the Vic when Honey got pregnant. However, Pat was still left with a full house, as Dean, Kevin and Carly Wicks were fully settled in by then, having arrived in the new year. Later Pat remained at this address with family Carol, Bianca, Ricky, Liam, Morgan, Tiffany and Whitney Dean. After Pat died, Ricky and Bianca split up and Bianca Butcher formed a new relationship with Terry Spraggan. Terry moved in temporarily with his kids TJ and Rosie. Bianca and Terry soon realised the house was not big enough for everyone and eventually, they moved to Milton Keynes. Carol and grandson Liam did not leave with Bianca and remained living in Walford. In 2015, Sonia Jackson, Carol's daughter moves in. Later in 2015, both Liam and Carol left Walford. In 2015, Sonia invited Tina Carter to live with her, Tina's mother Sylvie Carter moves in. Sonia splits up with Tina in September 2016 and decided to take up a job offer in Kettering. Tina Carter then occupied the house with her mother. Rebecca Fowler, Sonia's daughter, left the house to live with her father. Tina offered Stacey Fowler the remaining lease on the house while Tina and her mother moved in with Shirley Carter at her place (23B Albert Square) . Soon after the Stacey, Martin, Belinda, Kyle, Bex, Lily move in, Belinda goes off travelling and then Kyle moves abroad, leaving Stacey and Martin living in the house with their three kids Bex, Lily and Arthur. In late December 2016, Martin's sister Michelle Fowler moved in after she returned from Florida, however, she moves into best friend Sharon Mitchell's house (55 Victoria Road) . In August 2017, Whitney Dean (now Carter) returns to the house, alongside her fiance Woody Woodward. Whitney and Woody break up in September 2017 and Woody leaves Walford. In October 2017, Martin and Stacey's newborn daughter Hope Fowler is born and moves in the house. Following Stacey’s affair with Max Branning on Christmas Eve 2017, Martin throughs Stacey out. After a few weeks Stacey manages to change the locks and kicks Martin out. Martin then moves into 25 with ex-wife Sonia Fowler. In January 2018, Tiffany Butcher returns to the house and moves in. In March 2018, Mo Harris returns and informs Stacey that Kat Moon is dead. After the square rally around to gather the funds for her funeral, Mo reveals to Stacey that Kat is not dead. Stacey’s mother Jean Slater also returns earlier that day temporarily (she later stays). Kat returns also unexpectadly that night, shocking her family and the residents of Albert Square. Deaths There has been four deaths within this residence: * Evie Brown – died in the living room of this house from breast cancer (December 2006) * Wellard – euthanised in the living room of this house from theobromine poisoning (August 2008) * Billie Jackson died in the living room of this house from alcohol poisoning (October 2010) * Pat Evans – died in her bedroom within the house from pancreatic cancer (January 2012) Residents Number 31's current residents is the Slater family. Current Residents *Stacey Fowler (2016-17, 2018-) *Martin Fowler (2016-) *Lily Fowler (2016-) *Arthur Fowler (2016-) *Hope Fowler (2017-) *Kat Moon (2018-) *Mo Harris (2018-) *Jean Slater (2018-) *Cherry Slater (2018-) *Tommy Moon (2018-) *Bert Moon (2018-) *Ernie Moon (2018-) *Kush Kazemi (2019-; temporary) Past Residents *Alex Healy (1997–99) *Jeff Healy (1997–2000) *Melanie Healy (1998–2000) *Jamie Mitchell (2002) *Phil Mitchell (2002–03) *Louise Mitchell (2002–03) *Peggy Mitchell (2002–03) *Kate Morton (2003–04) *Sam Mitchell (2002–05) *Andy Hunter (2003-04) *Bert Atkinson (2006) *Evie Brown (2006) *Kevin Wicks (2006–07) *Steven Beale (2007–2008) *Denise Fox (2006–08) *Carly Wicks (2006–08) *Dean Wicks (2006–08) *Chelsea Fox (2006–08) *Libby Fox (2006–08) *Billy Mitchell (2005, 2007–08) *Honey Mitchell (2005, 2007–08) *Janet Mitchell (2007–08) *Will Mitchell (2007–08) *Billie Jackson (2010) *Pat Butcher (2005–12) *Ricky Butcher (2008–12) *Derek Branning (2012) *Alice Branning (2012) *Tyler Moon (2012–2013) *Janine Butcher (2008, 2013) *Scarlett Moon (2013) *Terry Spraggan (2013) *TJ Spraggan (2013) *Rosie Spraggan (2013) *Bianca Jackson (2008–14) *Morgan Butcher (2008–14) *Fatboy (2014–15) *Liam Butcher (2008–15) *Cora Cross (2015) *Carol Jackson (2010, 2011–15) *Tina Carter (2015–16) *Sylvie Carter (2016) *Sonia Fowler (2010, 2014–16) *Belinda Peacock (2016) *Kyle Slater (2016) *Michelle Fowler (2016–2017) *Max Branning (2015, 2017, 2018) *Rebecca Fowler (2015–18) *Ruby Allen (2018) *Hayley Slater (2018–19) *Alfie Moon (2018–19) *Whitney Dean (2008–15, 2017–19) *Tiffany Butcher (2008-14, 2018–19) Gallery Exterior 31 Albert Square (12 November 1987).png|31 Albert Square (12 November 1987) 31 Albert Square - For Sale (12 November 1987).png|31 Albert Square - for sale through Newton & Ash Estate Agents (12 November 1987) Easties 31 albert square.png|31 Albert Square outside 31_Albert_Square_July_2014.jpg|31 Albert Square outside Butcher's Garage.jpg|Butcher's Garage 31 Albert Square Garage (1 January 2020).jpg|31 Albert Square Garage (1 January 2020) Interior 31 Albert Square Hall Way.jpg|Hallway 31 Albert Square Hall Way 2.jpg|Hallway Butcher Living Room.jpg|Butcher Living Room Butcher Kitchen July 2014.jpg|Butcher's Kitchen Whitney's Bedroom.jpg|Whitney's Bedroom Tiffany's Bedroom.jpg|Tiffany's Bedroom Bex Fowler's Bedroom 31 Albert Square (25 October 2016).jpg|Bex Fowler's Bedroom 31 Albert Square (25 October 2016) Bex Fowler and Lily Fowler Bedroom 31 Albert Square (27 October 2016).jpg|Bex Fowler and Lily Fowler Bedroom (27 October 2016) 31 Albert Square Living Room (29 November 2016).jpg|Living Room (29 November 2016) 31 Albert Square Living Room (13 December 2016).jpg|Living Room (13 December 2016) 31 Albert Square Bex Bedroom (2 March 2017).jpg|Bex Bedroom (2 March 2017) 31 Albert Square Kitchen (16 January 2018).jpg|Kitchen (16 January 2018) Slaters and Fowlers Washing Machine (7 December 2018).jpg|Slaters and Fowlers Washing Machine (7 December 2018) Slater Bathroom (25 December 2018).jpg|Slater Bathroom (25 December 2018) Slater Washing Machine (27 December 2018).jpg|Slater Washing Machine (27 December 2018) Miscellaneous 31 Albert Square DNA Test Results.jpg|31 Albert Square DNA Test Results Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015).jpg|Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015) 31_Albert_Square_Letter_(17_October_2019).jpg|31 Albert Square Letter (17 October 2019) Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Residential Buildings